


2 december - hot chocolate

by iridescent_severus



Series: 25 Days of Snarry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, M/M, Marshmallows, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescent_severus/pseuds/iridescent_severus
Summary: Harry makes hot chocolate for him and his lover, and they share a very loving moment together.





	2 december - hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Okay, I know this is a day late, but college is very stressful, haha! I'll try to be on time for the rest, however, and I'll be posting one more (hopefully shorter, but who knows with me) before midnight tonight.  
> (Edit: I think I can change the publication date, so if it works, forget I even said this, haha!)
> 
> By the way, thank you so much for showing my first story so much love! Your kudos and hits are so encouraging. Feel free to comment if there's anything you'd like to see from me involving these two sweethearts. Much love! xx

Harry tensed briefly as he felt arms loop around his waist from behind him, only to melt into the most familiar embrace. He felt lips against his throat, and he sighed, lolling his head to invite Severus closer.

“Hello, love. Finished in the laboratory, have you?” 

Severus hummed, his nose brushing the nape of his lover’s neck.

“I just released the last delivery owl. I’m all yours until Monday morning,” he whispered, and Harry giggled as he felt Severus’ hair (still lanky from being assaulted by potion residue and fumes all day) tickled his skin.

“Well, you’re in luck. I was just preparing some hot chocolate. Care to join me? I was going to read for a bit in the den,” he explained, tilting his head enough to kiss Severus’ lips and smile up at him. Even after all these years, Severus was still a few good inches taller than him. It was rather sweet, though, having Severus be like this, gentle and affectionate, for him only. Nobody else could witness the man like this, it was all for Harry to enjoy. He relished every second.

“That sounds lovely, Harry, thank you.” Severus separated from him slightly, reaching up into the cupboards for another mug. 

“Would you like some mini-marshmallows?”

Chuckling, Severus nodded. Harry had the most obscene sweet tooth, worse than anybody the older man had ever known, and it was terribly endearing. In the years they’d lived together, Severus had found himself enjoying the...sweeter things in life without even realising it. Originally it had just been a spoonful of sugar in his tea (when before Harry, it had been nothing, not even milk), and now he was accepting miniature marshmallows, literal fluffy balls of sugar, in his mug of hot chocolate. His younger self would think him absolutely insane.

“Yes, my love,” he murmured, waiting for Harry to carefully position marshmallows until he was satisfied, accepting his mug with a small thanks. He entangled their fingers and led the younger man into the sitting room, snuggling up with him immediately. Harry rested his head on Severus’ shoulder, sipping his hot chocolate with a grin still spread wide across his face.

“Are you that happy because of a bit of hot chocolate?” Severus asked him, feeling amused and incredibly fond. Harry shook his head slightly, glancing up at Severus once again.

“Nope. That’s all because of you.”

“Me?” 

“Yes, of course, silly. I’m happy because I get to be with you.”

“Harry, love, we’ve been living together for over a year. You see me every single day.”

“Yes, but you and I both get so busy sometimes that I barely get to say hello to you some days. We haven’t been able to just...just _ be together _ like this in so long. So, I’m happy.”

Severus’ heart ached, and while he loved Harry more than anything else in the entire world, sometimes it surprised him when Harry reminded him that he was just as loved. It was...overwhelming sometimes, but it also so fulfilling. He felt... He felt like he finally had a home. 

Without saying anything else, Severus leaned in and kissed Harry firmly, tasting the lingering sweetness of chocolate on his lips.

“Mm, love you, Sev,” Harry whispered into his mouth, placing his mug on the side table before deepening the kiss, his arms lifting to wrap around his lover’s neck, pulling him closer and into a world all their own. It was a happiness they had built together, and in moments like this, there was absolutely nothing more perfect.


End file.
